The Future Uchihas
by RyoPyoTurtle
Summary: His eyes closed...'I wish...' Then the unthinkable happened...Something smacked him in the face. It felt like a small hand. Another movement...Something... Or someone hugged his abdomen area. The ex avenger moved both his hands but to only find he couldn't...?They were also being held by two arms. He activated his sharingan. And wiggled out of his futon. "What the..." Re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Uchihas**

**Chapter: One**

* * *

The avenger walked through town with a brown paper bag in hand. In it were fresh tomatoes, a single french bread, and some natto consealed in a small box. Citizens of Konoha were bustling everwhere. Exchanging talk of the latest gossip. And shopping. All of that stopped as soon as the ex avenger walked passed them. They made way and gathered to the side. Creating an invisable red carpet for the Uchiha. The ravenette never bothered to even glance at them. He just kept walking and looked straight foreward.

The comments were always the same old, same old. And it was best to ignore them. If he did however attempt to defend himself, he'll just end up in more trouble. The ANBU were already following him. And he didn't need to be put in more shit then he was already.

And so Uchiha Sasuke walked.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting. And everyone in Konoha were slowly starting to retire to their homes. The ravenette made his way inside the Uchiha compound. Right by is doorstep was a pink medium-sized box. Tied with an orange ribbon. The ravenette scooped up te box and waled inside. He kicked of his shoes and set them aside neatly. He set his grocery down on the counter with box. He stared at the box.

Today was July 23rd... His birthday. He already knew the box was from Naruto and Sakura. Judging by the choice of color. He figured there was a cake inside... But he didn't want to eat it. For oh so many reasons.

One... It was made be Sakura and Naruto.

Two... He hates sweets...

Three... They did this every year for his birthday.

Four... The cake would more useful in battle.

But...

The Uchiha walked towards the pink box. He undid the ribbon and opened the box. The cake looked terribly-made. Was that suppose to be chocolate? And the frosting work looked as if a five year-old frosted it. The words looked like complete chicken scratch.

_'Happy Birthday Sasuke!'_

You would think after all these years they would already be improving in their culinary skills.

Right by the cake was a blue card. He plucked the card from the box. The cover was an old man grinning, holding a red balloon.

His right eye twitched.

_"Teme." _

He tossed the card aside.

The young ninja shuffled through a nearby drawer and found a single red candle. He stuck the candle on top of the cake. Blowing a small flame on to the top. He rested his head in his arms, onyx eyes still staring at the small flame. Expecting to gain something from it.

_"Make a wish, Sasuke."_

He heard his mother's voice as the flame shook.

His eyes closed...

_'I wish...'_

* * *

He blew the candle.

The candle emitted a trail of smoke.

The ex avenger closed the box.

* * *

As much as I tried to avoid it, Itachi kept entering my thoughts. How I missed him, how I wanted him to be here.

He was my brother and yet I took his life.

He spared mine...

I remember, when we were both younger we used to pass boredom by speaking of our dreams for the future.

But it was just us being children.

I turned to the left side of the futon. I closed my eyes and transfered into another world of thoughts.

* * *

The sunlight was peaking through the shoji windows. The Uchiha stirred in his sleep. He pulled his sheets to cover his eyes. Then the unthinkable happened...

Something smacked him in the face.

It felt like a small hand.

Another movement...

Something... Or someone hugged his abodomen area.

The ex avenger moved both his hands but to only find he couldn't...?

They were also being held by two arms.

He activated his sharingan. And wiggled out of his futon...

And what he found were to be five children resting in his futon.

"What the..."

**End Of Chapter One...**

_A/N: Please leave a review and have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Uchihas**

**Chapter: Two**

**A/N: Re-edited on August 29th, 2014.**

* * *

_She dodged the kunai, and jumped to one tree to another. She was in much pain right now. Her right leg had a huge gash from her last battle._

_But she had to move if she wanted to come back home._

_The cloud ninjas were gaining on her. _

_"Surrender to us now, Hyuga!"_

_She grabbed a kunai of her own and darted it towards the voice. _

_When she turned a kunai grazed against her left cheek._

_She saw that the cloud ninja easily dodged her kunai._

_She turned back and ran deeper into the thick forest. She touched her cheek to where the wound was. Something wet... She retracted her hand from her cheek. A purple like liquid burned her hand. She hissed when her hand came in contact with the liquid; she immediatly wiped it agaisnt her green vest._

_It was poison._

_She jumped to the highest tree branch, and stopped there. As she caught her breath the cloud nin surrounded her._

_She activated her byakugan and turned to the first she came in contact._

* * *

"... Heck..." He deactivated his sharingan. Five lumps were shown in the futon. Raven spikes peeking out from underneath the covers. Sasuke's eye twitched. He needed to think.

He rushed out of the room swiftly and quietly. Carefully not to wake the children.

* * *

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was feeling tired, confused, and grumpy. Not a good combination.

Over the years he was trained to know if there was a person thirty meters away from him in his sleep. And to kill whoever disturbed his slumber.

It was a good thing he woke up with some sense.

Because...

Those kids would have been killed if he did not identify them first.

...And...

He was not a morning person.

He pulled out a tea kettle from the cabinets in the kitchen. He turned the faucet on and watched as the water poured into the kettle. The sound of water seemed to calm him down a bit.

But to only become riled up again by a strange thought.

_"It can't be possible for a man to have children overnight, right? What am I thinking of?! Of course not!"_

The sleep-deprived Uchiha turned the faucet off.

He lifted the kettle from the sink.

The uchiha let out a sleepy yawn. It was six am in the morning and he already felt like going on a slaughtering-rage.

Sasuke grunted.

He just got off from ANBU watch yesterday so no damn village slaughter. He didn't want to hear anymore of Sai's stupid side comments.

"Otou-san."

He almost dropped the tea kettle.

The Uchiha turned towards the voice. Forgetting his anger and his little dilemma.

He inhaled everything of this person's appearance. It was a boy with a bowl cut Hairstyle. Not like Rock Lee's that looked new and trimmed everyday. His hair had an indigo hue mixed with black. His eyes were pure white... Byakugan.

He looked like- No he wasn't going to say it. This boy must be confused and lost. Thinking that "The Uchiha Sasuke" was his otou-san.

"..." Sasuke chose not to respond back. He turned back to the kettle.

The indigo-haired boy rubbed his eyes. "Gomen, I was suppose to wake up early. It's just that Mana nii-san kept throwing a fit last night." He let a sleepy yawn. The young boy walked towards Sasuke. He picked up the pot from his hands, and placed it one the stove. "He was really angry at you, Otou-san." The Byakugan user looked to Sasuke.

"..."

"Okaa-san will be returning soon, right?" The younger boy sighed, looking away. "I'm really tired of this civil war going on between you and Mana nii-san."

The bluenette opened the pink box, revealing the so called cake. The boy grimaced at the sight.

_"He's just a confused little boy. Probably some dirty prank chunins decide to play."_

Sasuke ignored the boy and walked behind the counter. Distancing himself from the boy. He slid the cake box in the garbage.

_"It's too cliche to even think about. Last night that wish... I wished that I wouldn't..."_

Foot steps could be heard from the hallway. The Uchiha stopped his trail of thoughts. The footsteps were coming closer and closer.

The two looked to the entrance of the hallway.

"Daisuke nii-chan. Ohayou gozaimasu~" A little girl dragged what looked to be a lion. The stuffed lion's mane looked to be sunflower petals. And a long leaf tail.

She avoided Sasuke's gaze. Her long indigo hair trailed behind her as she ran towards the byakugan user.

She jumped and glomped him from behind. Nearly knocking the boy over.

"Ah, Mikoto-"

The name caught him off guard.

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

The ex avenger caught himself glancing at the girl. The girl's back was turned from him so he couldn't quite see her face.

The two exchange small smiles. It felt like time slowed as she turned to face Sasuke. He almost stopped breathing when he finally saw her eyes. Sharingan.

The young boy patted her head. She whispered in his ear. He smiled meekly and patted the girl's head. "Less work for me to do. Ne?"

The little girl grinned to him, and deactivated her sharingan.

The two bluenettes shared a long stare.

"So..?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"...Hn..." They ended with a nod.

"Ohayou gazaimasu, papa." The Uchiha kept looking at her eyes. Her beautiful black eyes. The same onyx colored eyes as his. The same he thought he would never see. Mikoto pulled her brother's cheek. "Ne, Daisuke-nii. Make some omurice and miso soup."

Daisuke grunted and pulled away from her grasp.

"Hai, hai. I'm on it." The bluenette ruffled Mikoto's long indigo locks. She pouted and removed his hand from her hair. She slid down from his back.

"I'm not a child! I'm only four." She hugged his legs as he made his way around the kitchen.

Who do you know who has indigo hair?

Who do you know who has byakugan?

It became clear to Sasuke.

Well, sort of.

"Papa~" The four year old sprinted towards Sasuke. She hugged his stomach area. "I want to go to the park."

"Mikoto-chan." Judging by the tone it was a warning.

She nuzzled closer to Sasuke.

"Hai?" She didn't bother to look at her older sibling.

"Would you please go wake up, Mana."

"Hai." She grinned. She place the stuffed toy on Sasuke's lap and left.

"So how did you five get here? I've heard of time travel jutsu but I just don't understand."

"What do you mean father?" Daisuke tilted his head. "Are you ill?"

"Iie. But I'm going blunt."

The bluenette set the ingredients for the omurice on the counter. He turned his back on Sasuke.

"You five are not from here. Are you?"

"Father your talking nonsense. Did Mana-nii really hit you that hard?"

"..."

"..." The two stared at each other.

"I was hoping for you to play along... At first I thought you were really our father." The boy turned back to Sasuke. "Then I got my suspicions that you were just the nin following us. Disguising as our otou-san..."

"..."

Daisuke lifted the kettle from the stove. He took out a silver bowl and some rags. Pouring the hot water in the bowl. Not bothering to look at Sasuke.

"Then Mikoto told me... Our father wouldn't kill us even if we were the ones to disrupt his sleep."

The young boy bowed. "I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Uchiha Daisuke."

* * *

"It was a time jutsu that was supposed to bring us five days back. But instead it brought us eleven years back into the past." The seven year old boy placed a cold cloth on the sleeping boy's head.

Sasuke sat stiffly.

"Tou-tan. Tou-tan." The little one climbed on to Sasuke's left arm.

"Tou-san. Tou-san!" The other dangled on his other arm. Daisuke took the twins from his 'father'.

"Ah, gomen." He smiled sheepishly.

Mikoto convinced the twins to come out of Daisuke's arms and join her in a game of tag. The three soon found themselves to be running around the room.

It was a bit... Unreal... That these five children were his...

And that the one who bear his children was none other then...

Hyuga Hinata...

Who do you think the only person in the Konoha inherits the byakugan and has indigo colored hair? The uchiha wasn't that stupid.

"As I was saying... Our mother was assigned to a mission to deliver a scroll to a small village. A simple c-rank mission. Maybe even d-rank. The mission was to take three days. It was two days that passed when one of her teamates returned seriously wounded. He collapsed by the gate and was in a coma for two days. When the third day came everyone assumed the others on that mission had been dead... But when the nin woke up he told you and Nar-hokage-san... That it was the cloud ninjas who cornered them and had okaa-san's team scattered. Everyone on that team had been defeated. And it became clear... So was our mother. And that they succeeded in taking her eyes." The boy paused. "The surviving nin mentioned that there was also two more cloud ninjas hidden in the village. And were now after..."

Daisuke flicked the sleeping boy's cheek. "Mana nii-san. Our eldest brother."

The boy sleeping in the futon stirred in his sleep. He was heavily wounded when Daisuke revealed him. Uchiha Mana is his name.

"The information was kept a secret between you, the nin, and hokage-san... But you were allowed to tell your children that there mother was gone. We were getting anxious and wondering where are mother could be. When you told us Mana was infuriated. Wondering why you didn't call a search mission for your own wife."

"It was then on that fifth day... July twenty-third. The cloud ninjas began their attack. During that night Mana also performed that forbidden jutsu. At first it was going to be him and I traveling. But this all of a sudden turned into a survival mission..." He looked to his father. "While performing the jutsu the twins and Mikoto were going to be taken in place of Mana. You attacked the cloud nins before they tried taking them. There were too many cloud nin to fight and too many children to protect. You were just one man. "

"It was then a cloud ninja was about to attack Mikoto and the twins. I shielded them... Waiting for the blade to do it's job." Daisuke lifted the covers from Mana's right arm. Revealing a cloth tied to a wound. "The idiot pushed himself in front of myself and the children. Taking the attack. My theory is that when he protected us... He messed up the jutsu... Taking us and the cloud ninja here."

"..."

"But what I don't get is that... We don't even have enough chakra or skill to go eleven years back... It would have also taken years to master the jutsu.

The byakugan user sighed.

"And then we woke up here... Could you please help send us home... Back into our own time. I'm scared... We'll mess up the future... Or probably prevent someone's exists from happening. Maybe even our own..." He stared at the floor.

Tears welled in his eyes. Threatening to spill.

The ex avenger also began to sigh. In times like these he doesn't know what or how to comfort children. He found himself patting to ruffling the boy's head.

The two were silent.

The bluenette looked up and stared at Sasuke in a dumbfounded expression.

"..."

Mikoto and the twins stared at the father-son moment. The three broke into it with Mikoto holding Sasuke's hand to her head.

"Papa, pat my head too." She pouted. The uchiha stared at her in confusion.

_"I thought I was papa's little girl... Not Daisuke-nii... He's a boy!"_

The twins were also fighting for their father's affection. The two were currently in a match of tug-of-war with Sasuke's hand.

"Tou-san!" His black eyes stared into Sasuke's.

"Tou-Tan!" White eyes welled with tears.

_"What did I get myself into?"_

* * *

End of chapter two~

Author's note: Finally... I'm done with chapter two... *collapses* Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! Sorry for the long hiatus. But now if you excuse me I'll have to get back to making chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future Uchihas**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_"Nnnn..." He rubbed his head. Feeling a major headache coming on. His vision was blurry from the impact he took last night._

__He rised from the floor, and stumbled to his feet.__

_Taking a small step forward, he felt a cold substance beneath his feet. _

_He looked down lazily._

_...Blood..._

_His head shot up. _

_Bodies littered the floor... From left to right. _

_He fell to his knees and gripped his dark locks._

_Memories came rushing to his head. The more the memories came, the more his headache sharpened. It felt like a hundred needle piercing his brain, he gripped his hair tighter and tighter. Hoping it would at least bring him back to his senses._

_"Mana...?" He whispered. Sasuke stumbled back up. "Mana."_

_He began his search for any speck of life in the Uchiha household. "Mana!"_

_"... Daisuke!"_

_He paused waiting for the children to come out. _

_"Itachi...!" He walked out of the room and into the next. Searching in every little hiding spot he could think of. _

_"Neji...?!"_

_"Mikoto?" He slid the shoji door rather harshly. Nearly breaking it. "Mikoto...?"_

_"... Nnngh..."_

_ His sharingan flared wildly as he quickly rushed towards the moaning._

* * *

_The cloud nin rised from the piled bodies._

_"Uh..." She grunted. Pushing aside another dead comrade._

_Her breath hitched._

_She found herself staring into red bloody eyes._

_"..."_

_"..." She cowered back into the dead bodies._

__His gaze bore into her. Black tomoes spinning. Around and around. Her own eyes betrayed her and followed the pattern of the tomoes. She found it hard to look at. They were hypnotizing to look at.__

_The sharingan user's hand shot towards her slim neck. Bringing their distance closer. She shook uncontrollable like a leaf._

__"Ack!" __

__"Your still here?"__

__"..."__

____"Answer my questions. Or do I have to use genjutsu on you?" __His sharingan glinted dangerously. __

__"..." She shook her head.__

__"Where are they...?"__

_"...W-Who?"_

_He lifted the cloud nin, whom was now dangling from the ground._

_He cupped his hand behind his ear._

_"Hn...?"_

_"I-I don't know... I blacked out during the b-blast!" _

_"Tell me." His voice dripped with poison._

_His thumb pressed to the base of her throat. _

_"Ack! S-stop..." She whimpered._

_"Was it your Raikage who sent you?" _

_Her mouth was agape to answer. But to only find she couldn't. What only managed to slip from her mouth was her whimpering. _

_"Is your village that worthless that you have to take our eyes?"_

__The grip around her neck grew tighter and tighter.__

__She shook her head.__

__"Answer me!"__

__"Sasuke stop!"__

* * *

The children whined when he snatched his hands away.

"Tch!" He crossed his arms, looking away to the side.

_"Bratty kids..."__  
_

Daisuke smiled to the side from the small scene. He placed his hand over Mana's forehead.

He was burning up.

Sweat appeared on every inch of his face, and his dark locks sticking to his forehead could prove it. His breathing was rapid. Cheeks flushed red. Almost as similar to their mother's blush.

It was clear that he had gotten a fever...

The byakugan user sighed.

Mana's peaceful face twisted into a pain struck face. The boy gritted his teeth, and clutched to the sides of the futon.

"Hold on just a bit longer, nii-san." He whispered, wiping the remaining sweat from the sleeping boy.

_"Porridge... I need to make some porridge. There should be a willow tree near the compound. I could use the bark to make tea. The willow should reduce his fever. Now... The only problem left is the wound..."_

He glanced to the future father to be in three years. He looked to be pretty occupied with the twins and Mikoto.

_"I'm sure he won't allow me to leave the compound now that he is aware of our situation... I need to think of a distraction..."_

The twins seemed to be pretty much occupying him already. They looked to be quite a handful for the ex avenger. But what Daisuke needed was a back up.

His white eyes trailed Mikoto whom was quietly tugging the cheeks of her stuffed lion.

"Miko-chan."

She looked at him from her stuffed animal.

"What's up, nii-chan?"

"Come." He rised from the floor. "I need your help around the kitchen."

* * *

He cracked the last egg into the bowl. The bluenette handed the bowl to the other. She whisked the eggs quietly, while the byakugan user pinched some salt in.

"Do you understand the plan." He said, removing his apron.

"Yep." She nods.

"Just keep Sasuke-san out of the kitchen for now. The twins should already be distracting him." He placed a cap on. "And I shouldn't be out for too long. Give me fifteen minutes."

He managed to snag a cap from Sasuke's closet. And get a hold of a basket with a few small jars in it.

"Remember to turn off the fire when I depart, okay?" He pointed to the running stove.

"Okay." She nods. He pats her head with gentle smile.

"Your only four, but you're very smart. I apologize for having you and the twins dragged into this."

She shook her head.

"Iie. I like to look at this... As an adventure!" She grinned. The older uchiha pinched her cheek.

"Dai-chan..." She said aggravated.

"I'll be on my way then." He walked towards the door.

"Stay out of sight."

"I will." He said and left.

"Be safe."

* * *

She opened the door, peaking from the outside.

The twins seemed to be handful on him. And Mana was still asleep.

She gave a sigh of relief.

She slided the shoji doors open. Entering the room with a bowl of cold water, along with a few rags. Daisuke had instructed her to continuously change the cold cloth for Mana's head. Daisuke said to stabilize Mana, by continuously changing his cold cloth on his forehead.

She sat near his bed side; Squeezing the water from the rag, then placed it on his forehead.

"Where's your brother?"

The simple question almost made her knocked over the bowl of water. She promptly remembered Daisuke to answer this:

"Nii-san is in the kitchen cooking porridge for Mana-nii." She covered the nervous tone with a meek smile.

"Ah..."

"..." She turned back to busy herself with nursing Mana.

"I should go assist him than."

"Wait!" Her outburst caught his attention.

_"Oh dear... Now what..."_ She thought to herself.

"A-Ano... He told me to tell you that... To... Change Mana-nii's bandages." She pointed to the sleeping boy's wounded arm.

"Hn." He made his way by the boy's bed side. Mikoto watched as he removed the bandages from her brother's wounded arm. The relief was that the wound had stopped bleeding.

The bluenette place a hand over her heart and thanked Kami.

The future father of the five cleaned the wound with alcohol. He wrapped the wound with the gauze afterwards.

"So..."

"Otou-san! I want to show you this new trick I learned." She made hand signs with her eyes closed. She inhaled deeply and blew a puff of smoke.

"It's a working progress." She coughed up a puff of smoke.

"Ah-huh..." He raised an eyebrow.

_"Please hurry brother!"_

* * *

There were some parts of town that still looked familiar to the byakugan user.

He was currently passing through the market. There merchants were shouting there sales and goods to draw attention to shoppers.

The market was rather lively and entertaining as it usually was.

The smell of ramen entered his nostril.

Up ahead he spotted ichiraku.

While passing the ramen stand he spotted a certain boisterous blond. The bluenette grinned from behind to the future Hokage.

Before he knew it he stumbled back, and fell backwards.

"Ooff!"

"I-Itai." A voice whispered. "Gomenaisai. I wasn't looking where I was looking."

His eyes shot up to look at the figure.

His breath hitched.

She rubbed her bottom as she rises from the ground.

"Hinata-chan, anata wa daijobu?"

"Hai."

"You took quite a fall."

"... I'm fine Sakura-san." She looked to the boy in the cap. "Are you alright, little one?"

The cap casted a shadow over his eyes to prevent her from seeing his eyes. He nodded while picking up his things.

Jars and greens had spilled from his basket.

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes towards the boy.

He slowly backed away from the two woman.

"Woah! Are you alright?" The byakugan user turned to find the cheerful blond Nin.

"..." He nodded quickly before pulling himself away, disappearing into the crowd.

"How rude." The pink-haired kunochi crossed her arms. "Didn't even apologize for walking into you."

"It's alright, Sakura san." The indigo-haired heiress smiled meekly. "I'm sure he was just in a hurry. A-and I myself wasn't paying attention."

"Now that we're all here we should go pay teme a visit."

The three nodded.

"Ah."

"Eh? What is it Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuga plucked a small vile that she kicked.

"A vile? He must of dropped it when he bumped into you."

"I should go return it to him." She placed the palm sized bottle into her kunai pocket. "Please be on your way to Sasuke-dono."

"I thought we were walking there together... And what's with the honorific Sasuke-dono?"

"E-Eh?! Well, it's just that when we were..." She noticed the intense stare she was receiving from the couple. She blushed a shade deeper every time she blinked.

"... Please send Sasuke-dono my greatest regrets for I will be arriving late." She bowed and separated herself from the two.

"We'll meet you there, then?"

* * *

"That was close..." Daisuke panted. He clutched the basket tighter around his arms. "... I have to hurry. Kami knows how long Mikoto can stall."

"I shouldn't be too far from it now... It's just around this turn and..."

He adjusted his cap.

A view of a rushing river bank, along with a single willow tree just across the river. It's leaves swayed, following the rhythm of the wind.

"Yes, this is it." He activativated his byakugan. Analyzing the perimeters. "It should be safe. There's only a family of ducks occupying the area."

The family of seven settled themselves in the calmer streams of the river.

As the bluenette deactivated his byakugan, a path of rocks led to the other side of the river. He took each step with precaution, knowing full well he could slip and be carried with the currant.

With one last step he made it to land.

He picked up a stick and began stabbing the tree.

But to find no use of it.

He sighed.

"I wish I had my kunai." The bluenette approached the bank. He activated his kenkkai genkkai once more. He narrowed his eyes. "There should be some sharp rocks in there that could cut the bark."

He set the basket down and kneeled foreword.

"There I see it." He dipped a hand in the water leaving a ripple affect. "I can't get it..."

One hand in water while the other clutched on lush grass.

On the other side of the river, one duckling in particular went too far into the current and got carried away.

The grip Daisuke had around the grass snapped.

"Ah-"

"I got you!"

His savior pulled him in an embrace. With all the action happening around him. He didn't notice his cap had fallen off.

"Anata wa daijobudesuka?"

"... Ah... Hai..." He said trying to catch his breath.

She placed both her hands on the sides of his face.

"A-Ano... Turn this way please, you've gotten a small scratch."

His eyes slowly met her's. He didn't know why he turned. Maybe it was because his mother had told him to.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Since when do you have the keys for Sasuke's house?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I don't." He slides the shoji door with one swift motion. "See. They're always unlocked."

The two entered the Uchiha household.

"Where do you think he is? This place is just so big anyone might just get lost."

"He's usually in the training grounds." He made a turn for the west wing. "You turn this way and you..."

He paused.

Her face met his back.

"W-What?! Naruto!" She shook his shoulders. "...And you what, baka?"

"L-Look..." He pointed shaking at the figure.

Her emerald eyes showed her annoyance, before looking to what the blond was talking about.

The pink-haired kunochi gasped. She hid closer behind the Uzumaki.

"W-What is that...?" She whispered.

A figure or person... Two actually peeked from the walls of the hallways. They were cloaked in white sheets with masks on.

"I don't know."

The cloaked figures jumped from their spot and towards the couple.

"J-Jiangshi!" The Haruno screeched.

She pulled the Uzumaki, running from the jumping creatures.

* * *

One of the supposed 'Jiangshi' tripped on his cloth and fell on his bottom.

"Itai..." He rubbed his bottom.

The other stopped hopping and glanced behind.

"Neji okay?"

"Nnn..." He nods.

The two continued jumping around in a circle.

"Oi, what are you two doing playing with the laundry." The Uchiha uncloaked the two Jiangshi.

The two looked to the ravenette with a dumbstruck face, mouths shaped in triangles.

"Otou." The two said in unison.

They snatched the cloaks back with one swift motion and hopped off.

"Hey, wait, comeback." He chased after the two.

* * *

"Oh, your brother has gotten a fever."

"Yes, and I must attend to him shortly." He placed the willow bark in the basket. "Thank you again for keeping my identity along with my brother a secret."

She smiled meekly.

"I understand, Daichi."

"I must be going then, Hyuga-san."

"Oh wait, before you go." She shuffled inside her kunai pocket. "You dropped this."

He plucked the vile from her hands and nodded.

"Thank you again."

He continued his pace, towards the path of rocks.

"I..." She paused for a while. " I-I want to ask you something... It's a bit silly but."

"Not many people know this, but you... How do you know? How did you know that willow reduces fever? And that this is the only place you can find a willow tree."

He turned around, scratching his cheek in a sheepish manner.

"My mother told me."

By that response Hinata giggled.

"Eh?" She dragged the exclamation. "Is that so? My mother also told me."

Daisuke smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so?"

* * *

End of Chapter Three!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And thank you for all the adorable reviews. I just started school. The story is a bit cheesy but I hope it's still to your liking. I'm thinking about writing a fic for Mikoto (Sasuhina daughter). Should I?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Future Uchihas**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Re-Edited on September 9th, 2014... Gomen I decided to change the plot a little.

* * *

This was the fifth time she's been inside the Uchiha compound. The first three times she's been here were before the the massacre. Her mother mainly visited to talk to Sasuke's mother about certain home-cooked dishes. Then there are days when the Uchiha was absent from school. She would be assigned to take his homework to him.

Ever since he's been back in the village he's always locked up in his house. From what Ino told her he has been on ANBU watch for some quite time now. And has just been released today.

It is also the main reason she is here today.

She wanted to congratulate him of being rid of ANBU watch, and his birthday. She glanced down to the baby blue paper bag in her hand. She baked him a cake...

She was also here today to tell the Uchiha that his form for becoming a jounin teacher has been accepted by Tsunade-sama.

The heiress entered the half opened Uchiha gates. It seemed like Naruto and Sakura had already been here.

But it would also be rude to enter with out the owner of the home knowing.

"Should I enter?" She took one step foreward the mansion.

"No... I shouldn't that be rude. What would father say if I were being inconsiderate in another's home...?" She took a step back.

"But Naruto and Sakura went in..." She took another step foreword.

She sighed...

_"What should I do?"_

* * *

The Uchiha sneezed.

_"Uh... Someone is thinking about me."_

He was currently passed out in the Uchiha training grounds.

Exhausted from chasing the twins around the compound jumping around like Jiangshi. Chinese jumping vampires or zombies.

He sighed.

He glanced to the two who were currently treating the training grounds like a playground. There Itachi and Neji clutched on the punching bag, swinging back and forth.

_"I should probably get them off..."_

He thought lazily.

The sharingan user grunted as he picked himself from the ground.

* * *

"Oi, Mana-nii."

The bluenette poked his rosy cheeks.

His left eye twitched showing his irritation.

A wet cloth slapped him in the face.

"Get up you bum! And don't you give me any sass!"

A spoonful of hot porridge was forced in mouth.

"Mmmfff...!"

"Shut up." Mikoto said shoving another spoonful down his throat.

* * *

The byakugan-user had finally made it to the Uchiha compound. He sighed in relief and entered the compound swiftly and quietly.

He quietly ran through the the halls of the compound, and inside the bedroom area where his siblings should be.

He peaked the room with his kenkkai genkkai before entering.

Two chakra presence occupied the room.

Where were the twins?

He walked inside the room, closing the shoji door behind him.

"Daisuke-nii! Your back."

"Taidaima."

"Okaeri." The two said in unison before glaring to each other.

"I assume Mikoto is treating you well, nii-san?"

"Well-"

"Hai, I am." She interrupted.

"Ah." The bluenette shuffled inside the woven brown basket. "Well I managed to get some willow bark. It should reduce the fever... But it seems that you look well..."

Daisuke poured the tea kettle into a clay cup.

"But just to be safe. Drink this."

The boy plopped the bark in the hot water. Stirring the drink with a small spoon.

"Willow?" Mana said almost in a whisper.

"Mm-Hn..."

He gingerly handed the small cup to his brother. Mana stared into his reflection of the water. He sniffed the tea, and drink.

The warm liquid warmed him up. But grimaced by the taste it gave off.

"Where are the twins?"

"I asked them to stall Tou-san." Mikoto smiled to the toy lion.

"Ah. That's a relief." He placed a palm on his chest and sighed. "I should go make breakfast then."

"Don't forget the omurice, Onii-chan." She raised the stuff-lion's accusing paw towards the byakugan user.

"Hai, hai. I got it."

* * *

The Uchiha tailed the twins around the compound. Every time he stopped to put his attention to something else they were already out of his sight.

And when he finally found them they were a step ahead of him doing something dangerous.

The two had finally stopped imitating a Jiangshi, and had decided to play ninja.

"Neji!" Itachi's chubby legs chased the byakugan user.

"You has to chase me fast!" He said in broken Japanese. Each time the two talked you could hear their gibberish accents. And attempts to make a full right sentence.

Sasuke had his hands stuffed in the pocket of his pants. His dark eyes scanned the area before looking back to the twins.

Neji's chubby hands flailed around as his twin chased him around.

The two had different sets of eyes. Neji inherited the byakugan. And Itachi took after the Sharingan. The looked more like Hinata... Only because of their bowl cut hairstyle. Spikes similar to Sasuke's rebelled from the bowl cut if you examined closely.

The three were slowly progressing to the Uchiha entrance.

His obsidian eyes darted to a nearby tree. Sharingan fully activated.

A blue bird tweeted as it flew away.

He deactivated his kenkkai genkkai.

And right when he deactivated his sharingan.

The twins had disappeared.

* * *

Hinata placed the paper bag in the step of his doorway. It seemed that her previous classmate wasn't home.

She decided she would wait another day to give the Uchiha the news of acceptance for becoming a jounin teacher.

She turned to take her leave.

Her legs felt heavy.

She stared down to her legs.

Black and white orbs staring back.

"A-Ano... Are you two lost?"

"...Ma..."

"Ma..." They hugged her legs tighter.

Mama?

"I-Is your mother around?"

She couldn't stop thinking about Daichi... These two looked... No felt familiar... Could their guardian be Sasuke?

She shook her head.

No... She shouldn't be quick to assume.

Daichi's family would have been already reported to the ANBU by now.

"Itachi! Neji!"

Her head snapped up and stared into onyx eyes.

"Shit..." Sasuke cussed under his breath.

"Okaa-san..." The two kept their eyes locked to the Hyuga, along with their grip around her. Afraid that if they let her go for even a second they would lose her.

"I-Itachi..." She looked to the one with onyx eyes.

"N-Neji..." And looked to the one with white orbs.

She looked back up to the ex avenger.

Black and white.

But to be more precise...

Sharingan and Byakugan.

"Itachi... Neji..." She tasted the two names on her lips. She remembered Hanabi and herself had made promise that if one of them were to have a son he would be named, Neji. It was one of those sister-to-sister talk she had with Hanabi on some nights.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. And smiled brightly to the twins.

She picked up the paper bag handing it to the ex avenger.

"G-Gomen for coming so unexpectedly. She bowed. "I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade-sama has accepted you for a position to become a Jounin instructor."

"Congratulations." She lifted her head.

"I have something for your birthday, too." She reached for the bag.

"I don't like sweets."

"I know. I-I made it with dark chocolate, and coffee. With some cherry tomatoes."

"..." The Uchiha took the bag.

Before she could turn her back and take her leave.

"I must be going little ones."

She attempted to pluck the two from her legs handing them to the Uchiha. They grippped themselves to her tighter, and tighter.

"I got it." Sasuke said.

He gabbed the two by the waists. Carrying them like little sacks. Before he could pull away farther for Hinata's escape, the twins grabbed the hem if her sweater sleeve.

"Mama!"

"E-Eh?!" She blushed a deep shade of red, before the grip around the twins failed.

"O-okaa-san!" They wailed as she walked away. She felt her heart wrench at the sight. She felt her eyes sting with a bit of... Tears?

* * *

Sorry for the late and short update.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Future Uchihas:**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_His white orbs narrowed into a glare towards his enemies. The small boy wiped the remaining blood of his lips. His frown graced into a small smirk. "Is that all you've got? My little sister could hit harder and she's eight."_

_The group of genin growled as they shoved him around in their little circle. When he finally fell on his bottom they began to kick him uncontrollably. The least he could of done to defend himself was to shield his face from being bruised._

_This was normal... This happened everyday ever since he started school. Other children hated him. He couldn't make any friends. He'll never have friends. This... This is normal._

_His white eyes glistened with tears._

_"Come on! Is that all you've got?!"_

_The gauze that covered his secret peeled off as they continued to kick him. Mana's hand immediatly concealed his forehead. He gritted his teeth, curling into a ball. "Oommmfff!"_

_One of the boy straddled him. "What makes you so special, Uchiha?" The genin grabbed his hand that concealed his forehead. "What are trying to hide so bad, Uchiha? Your cursed mark that your oba-san placed on you?"_

_The genins around Mana pulled his hand back to see what was hidden behind his hand. When they did. The sight was horrifying... That they soon began to scurry from him._

_"Freak!" One of the genins shouted as he threw his forehead protector on the floor. "Hide your third eye better next time, mutant."_

_Mana stumbled back up, and dusted off the little dirt that remained on him. He limped towards his forehead protector he dusted the dirt off his protector. The hidden leaf symbol engraved on the bandana. He smiled bitterly and placed it over his third eye._

_The ravenette gritted his teeth, and swallowed down a cry... But the tears he was holding for so long had finally spilled._

* * *

Mana opened his eyes. A soft cloth rubbed against his cheek.

"You were crying."

"What?" His white orbs trailed to Mikoto whom was the one holding the hankerchief.

"You were crying." She repeated again. "Was it a nightmare?"

"..." He shook his head. "No, not really."

"Liar." She clucked out her tongue.

Mana flicked it with an amused expression. Mikoto's hand shot to her mouth.

"You taste bad..." She murmured behind her hands.

Mana smiled gently.

She noticed his smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll bite you next time."

* * *

A/N: I'm BACK! Anyone up for MikotoxMana? Just kidding. But I would like to hear your thoughts on my twisted incest joke.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Future Uchiha**

**News For You**

* * *

_Hello beautiful. This is RyoPyoTurtle and I just wanted to say I'm discontinuing this sasuhina fic. I'm so sorry guys! But I just haven't had the will power to do it due to the lack of fandom this lovely otp is getting. But! Here's what I'm going to be doing. I'm going to give you some spoilers of the future uchihas! So here it is:_

_Okay, so Sasuke eventually tells Hinata due to security measures. He needs someone with amazing eyesight to make sure cloud nins are around the Uchiha perimeters. (Also someone who is good with children so he can learn quicker to be a good 'otou-san.) After weeks and weeks of adorable interactions with the two -Time lapse- Mikoto gets kidnap in order to save her brothers, Itachi and , Hinata, and Naruto fro__m the future come in and save her along side with Past! Sasuke and Hinata. The kids go back to their time. As tthey leave Past! Hinata and Sasuke get their memory erased of what happened while their future children with them. And um... Yeah. So here's what happened in the future Uchiha's life: _

_Turn to the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Future Uchihas:**

**Uchiha Mana: **

Mana become one of the besister Mikoto. -Time Lapse- Himeno and Mana get married and has a son with beautiful platanium blonde hair and hyuga eyes. He is given a girly name Haruka. And is often getting mistaken as a girl. He and Himeno have another son in the near future. Naming him jounin instructors and falls in love with Shion's daughter, Himeno. Whom is as shy as Hinata when she was younger. Himeno wants to be a ninja, that includes taking part in ninja activity, but is not allowed so she watches Mana do it. She visits Konoha often, and waits by the gates for Mana's safe return. Mana is searching for Mikoto. You'll find out why! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
